He Turned My Life Upside Down
by Cainesqueen
Summary: Ally has the perfect life. Sure her parents are kinda annoying but then so are everyone's, aren't they? How could ONE boy turn her whole life upside down?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The bell rang and Ally jumped up from her seat, grabbing her already packed bag and rushing out of the classroom door and off to lunch. Her name was Alexandria Evangeline Maple courtesy of her darling parents, but obviously she didn't let _anyone_ call her that. She was just Ally to anyone who didn't want her fist in their face. Not that she ever had to worry about that, everyone loved Ally, and most people didn't know her full name anyway. She got to her locker and opened it, smiling at the One Direction pictures that covered every inch of the inside of it. She was a self-confessed fangirl and proud. As she went about trying to fit the contents of her locker into her far-too-small handbag, she felt someone's head resting on her shoulder and turned to see her best friend Sapphire Fontanta smiling a pearly white smile back at her. Ally had known Sapphire since she was at nursery when they had bonded across the sandpit and they had been best friends ever since. She was tall and slim with porcelain skin that contrasted with her long glossy black hair. She made heads turn wherever they went, but Ally got her fair share of looks as well. She was tanned with long brown hair and big chocolate eyes.

"Hey Alls!" Sapphire smiled. "And how was the last lesson of term?"

"Do you mean the actual lesson, or the end of it?"

"The end of it of course."

"Incredibly satisfying." Ally grinned and Sapphire laughed.

"Mine too, roll on the holidays!"

"Woo!" They both laughed as Ally got the rest of her books out of her locker and stuck them in her bag, pulling on her coat and snood. Sapphire slipped on a little leather jacket and wound a big woolly scarf around her neck and then they slammed their lockers shut at the same time and walked out of the school building, savouring the knowledge that they wouldn't have to see this place again for 2 weeks. It was alright as far as schools went, but still, it was school.

They reached the school gates and looked at each other as they made that final step out of school and working and into the world of relaxing and partying and hanging out with friends. They both laughed and then linked arms and set off into town.

"Err, _excuse_ me?" They turned around to see Georgie Di Fiore walking over to them, hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. Georgie was Ally's other best friend, although she'd only known him since Year 7. He was extremely good looking, Italian (his real name was Giorgio), and, as was always the case with the best catches, gay. "Leaving me behind were we?"

"Aw sorry Georgie, thought you'd want some quality time with Alfie?" Georgie sighed theatrically and pushed into the middle of the line, linking arms with the two girls.

"Turns out Alfie isn't gay." He said woefully and Ally and Sapphire both made sympathetic noises, patting him comfortingly. "Thank you, thank you, but it's ok…there are other fish in the sea, aren't there. Even if Alfie was my Nemo…"

"Look Georgie, I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything, but you said the same thing about Will, Jonah, Seth, Liam AND Brody!" Sapphire laughed.

"And…moment ruined. OK, maybe they weren't ALL my Nemos, but they're all definitely clownfish. Oh why isn't anyone GAY?" He said the last bit loud enough for everyone nearby to turn round and look at them. Ally and Sapphire laughed.

"Anyway, you need to move on from him Georgie so, changing the convo, it's the holidays!" They all cheered.

"So, what's the plan?" Sapphire asked.

"I say we do the traditional Costa trip, then my house for chocolate and chick flicks?" Georgie suggested.

"Is Valentino or Alessio in?" Ally asked. Valentino and Alessio were Georgie's gorgeous older brothers. Valentino was 18 and went to their school and Alessio was 22 and worked as a fireman. An Italian Fireman. SEXY OVERLOAD!

"Valentino is."

"Then yes."

"Yes from me too!" Georgie rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you're like a pair of teenage schoolgirls…" He said, shaking his head. Ally and Sapphire laughed again. But just as they walked into Costa, Ally's mobile rang.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but you've got that one thing…_

Ally let it ring for a while, singing along, but finally answered it.

"Hullo?"

"Ally? Where are you?"

"Oh hello Mum, yes I had a lovely day at school thank you very much for asking what about you?" She asked sarcastically. "Anyway, school's only just finished, where do you expect me to be?" Her mum sighed on the other end of the line.

"Look, don't be cheeky, what time will you be back? We're going for a meal at my friend's tonight."

"Oh its fine, I've got a key…"

"No Ally, you're coming with us. We're leaving at 5. Be home by then."

"WHAT? But I'm going to Georgie's tonight!"

"No you're not. You're coming with us."

"But muuummmm…"

"It's not negotiable Ally, this has been organised for weeks-"

"Well no one told ME about it!"

"It was on the family organiser. Anyway, I have to go and take a shower. Be home by 5. See you." And then she hung up. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go guys…sorry Georgie, and have fun ogling Valentino without me Saph." Then she hugged both her friends tight.

"Chat you later babes." Sapphire said.

"Bye gorgeous." Georgie said and Ally walked to the bus station, fuming at her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ah Ally darling you're home _finally_, come on quick, go and get changed, no time for a shower now but oh well, just spray yourself a lot, you showered this morning didn't you, oh we're going to be LATE, quick, change!" Ally's mum said before Ally had even got through the front door. Next thing she knew she was being pushed up the stairs, she struggled to push her mum away.

"Why do I have to get changed, and why are you panicking so much? Who even is it we're going to see? The Queen?" Mrs Maple sighed, too stressed for jokes.

"No, I told you, friends. Now go on!" Ally rolled her eyes but trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom, her mother's voice still trailing up behind her. "….make sure you pick nice clothes, and that means _no_ hoodies or trainers…" Ally frowned as she opened the slidy door of her large wardrobe and looked for something to wear. Her mum never made this much of an effort for going round friends' houses. And she didn't normally just call them friends; she'd tell Ally who it was instead of avoiding the question! Were they new friends or what? And why the huge effort? Ally frowned as she picked out a few items and began taking off her school uniform, relishing the feeling every student gets as they take off their uniform on the last day of term, knowing they won't be wearing it again for a few weeks.

A few minutes later and Ally walked down the stairs wearing tight jeans, a deep red gypsy top and knee high cowboy boots. Her hair was down, clipped back at either side and she'd re-done her make up. She crossed her arms as she entered the kitchen where her mum was waiting, bustling about busily but not really doing anything, and waited to see if it was up to her mum's high standards for that evening. She must have approved because no sooner had Ally stepped into the room than Mrs Maple was already pushing her out of the door with her hardly having time to grab her leather jacket on the way out as she called to her husband who emerged from his office where he'd been hiding and into the driver's seat of the car.

"Hello Ally, good day at school?" He asked, looking in the rear view mirror at his daughter. Kris Maple was a kind, easy going man; he was a drama teacher with Mika hair and a goatee. He was very funny and saw life as one big game and so he did a great job of keeping Ally's easily-stressed-out mother sane. Amelia was a childminder and so by the time Ally got home from school she was exhausted from running around after toddlers all day. And that made her cranky. Ally smiled.

"Yeah good dad, thank _you_ for asking, nice to know _someone _cares." She looked pointedly at her mum who tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Can we just START the car or do we want to be late?" She snapped. Kris nodded.

"Sure thing honey" and he pulled slowly out of the drive. Amelia rolled her eyes again.

"Oh come on, put your foot down!" She said checking her watch anxiously. Ally sighed and blocked out her family as she put her headphones in and pressed play on her iphone.

_I'll be here, by your side, no more fears, no more crying, but if you walk away  
>I know I'll fade, 'cause there is nobody else, it's gotta be you…<em>

She smiled at the voices of the 5 boys she loved so much. Yep, she got a lot of stick at school for being the One Direction mega fan she was but so what? They made her happy and that was all that mattered. She leant her head on the window and closed her eyes.

_It's gotta be you, only you, it's got to be you, oh, only you…_

She opened her eyes again as the car pulled into a massive driveway and her mouth dropped open in awe. The house was massive. Like, completely giant. And absolutely stunning! All modern with a huge conservatory and balconies on the second floor…without taking her eyes off the dream house she slowly pulled her headphones out of her ears and slipped her phone into her trouser pocket. Her dad parked the car and cut the engine as all 3 of them just stared at the house. Amelia was the first to snap out of it, getting out of the car and trotting over in her heels on the loose gravel over to the other side, opening Kris and Ally's car doors and ushering them out and into the general direction of the mansion. They all reached the spacious porch and stood there as Amelia rang the doorbell. Almost immediately a beautiful blonde woman dressed from head to toe in designer labels let them in, smiling a Hollywood smile at them all.

"Amelia!" She squealed, embracing Ally's mum.

"Tara!" Ally's mum squealed back, and immediately they were babbling on about things that meant nothing to Ally or Kris. The father and daughter exchanged a look. Finally Tara noticed there were 2 more people on her doorstep and kissed Kris on the cheek before turning to Ally.

"Alexandria…I haven't seen you since you were this big!" She beamed, gesturing to a height level with her knee; Ally laughed a forced laugh, as her blood boiled underneath. This new friend of her mum had just called her by her full name. _Not_ the best way to make a good first impression with Ally Maple. But Tara was unaware of all this as she carried on. "…oh you and Caine used to get on so well, always holding hands, going everywhere together…" She laughed and turned to Ally's mum. "Remember the time when they "got married"? Alexandria put one of my white tops on which was of course like a dress to her and they made us all go to their little wedding!" They both laughed as they remembered times Ally had no recollection of and had never been told about. She interrupted their moment.

"Um...who's Caine?" She asked, confused. Ally's mother laughed and turned to her daughter.

"You don't remember? He used to be your best friend! Caine's Tara and Brad's little boy…although I bet he isn't so little anymore! You used to be round the Sorens' all the time honey!" She smiled at Tara who smiled back, nodding enthusiastically, then she moved out of the way to let them past into the warmth of the house.

"How rude of me making you wait in the cold, come in, come in, Alexandria you can go upstairs and find Caine if you want, he's in his bedroom." And then she was talking to Amelia once more. Ally nodded, hanging her jacket up and taking off her boots so as not to wreck the spotless house. Then she climbed the stairs to find her 'best friend'. This was all so weird; her parents had never spoken of the Sorens before today although now she thought about it, she might have seen a couple of pictures of her playing with a little brown-haired boy, but nevertheless she had no recollection of Caine or of 'Tara and Brad'. She shrugged; there was a guy her age here who, if he looked anything like his movie-star type mum, was bound to be rather fit, maybe this evening wouldn't be too bad after all…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ally reached the top of the stairs and stopped, looking around her. There were a lot of doors, like, a lot, and she realised she had absolutely no idea which one this 'Caine' would be in. She could always try all of them, but then she ran the risk of walking into an embarrassing situation, and she didn't exactly feel like one of them right at that moment, or at any moment to be perfectly honest. Just then Ally heard some noise coming from further down the corridor. She decided that following it would be a good idea and as she got closer and the sound got louder she realised it sounded like some sort of game, some sort of war game. Eventually she reached the source, a door stood ajar at the very end and, giving it a soft prod, Ally found herself looking into a teenage boy's bedroom. It was very tidy and organised, to the point that it didn't look lived in, there were no knickknacks or anything…it looked more like a guest room. The walls and furniture were all different shades of grey and it had a modern and tasteful look. But Ally stopped examining the room as soon as she noticed the owner: a teenage boy who was apparently her age but looked a lot older was lying back on the bed with a controller in his hands. He was _extremely_ hot. And by that, she meant he put Georgie and his perfectimo older brothers to shame with his looks. He had tanned skin and dark hair and sparkling eyes. He was wearing jeans and an open necked shirt, both obviously very expensive. Ally suddenly realised that the guy had paused his game and was staring, amused, at her as she gawked. Immediately she shut her mouth which had been hanging open in a very unattractive way and smiled, cursing the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"Um, hi…y-you must be Caine?" The boy laughed and nodded.

"The one and only." He winked. "And you must be…" He pretended to think and then shook his head and shrugged. "Nope, no idea. Go on, tell me."

"Ally." She smiled. "My parents know your parents apparently…they dragged me along over here tonight." She rolled her eyes as she stepped further into Caine's room and sat down on a bubble chair opposite his bed. He pretended to be hurt.

"Oh…you didn't wanna come?"

"Well…I didn't know you were gonna be here…" He grinned.

"Aw, you're too kind." He laughed, and then chucked her the remote. "Wanna play?"

"COD?" She raised an eyebrow; she'd never played it before but knew that every teenage boy seemed to have an obsession with it. He rolled his eyes.

"No, Sims." He said sarcastically, and then grinned and patted a space on the bed next to him. "C'mere, you, err, probably won't get any signal over there…" Ally wasn't convinced but made no objection as she went over and sat on the single bed, which luckily was small enough that they were squished up pretty close together. "Here, I'll show you buttons…" He said, placing his hands over Ally's on the remote, and helping her to play the game. She felt herself blushing and was glad he was slightly behind her so that he couldn't see.

After an hour or so of Caine and Ally playing COD and flirting in a way that could not be described as subtle, there was a call from downstairs.

"CAINE! ALEXANDRIA!" Ally clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"If she calls me that _one_ more time…" Caine just laughed.

"Alexandria? That's your real name?" Ally fixed him with a look that showed she meant business.

"Unfortunately yes, but if you ever call me it, you're going down Soren." Caine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think you can take me on?" Without warning he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the bed, grinning at his victory. But Ally kicked up and got him in the stomach, not hard enough to seriously hurt him, but enough to get him to loosen his grip, and then she was pulling away, ducking under his arm and running downstairs, laughing as he sprinted after her.

The adults looked up, surprised, as Ally and Caine burst into the immaculate off-an-interior-design-catalogue dining room, Ally laughing hysterically as Caine finally caught her. But then they froze as they noticed everyone's gazes on them and with a quick glance at each other, pulled away and sat down briskly at the 2 seats reserved for them on the table, opposite each other. They didn't say a word, but looked down at their plates, trying to keep straight faces as their parents exchanged knowing looks. But as the meal commenced, they couldn't help catching each other's eye now and then and smiling despite themselves.

Eventually the evening came to an end and Ally felt rather disappointed as her parents insisted that they really _must_ leave as the clock struck midnight. She was suddenly glad her mum, however annoying she could be, had dragged her out here instead of her going to Georgie's which she did on a weekly basis. But she didn't say any of that, just smiled politely as they said they're good byes. But as they opened the door to the cold night air, Caine suddenly pulled Ally into a hug.

"I'll add you on facebook, yeah?" He said as they broke apart. Ally nodded, smiling.

"Yeah." She smiled, and then waved as she followed her parents down the gravely drive. Caine laughed from the doorway at her cute awkwardness, so different from the girls he knew from his school, and carried on shaking his head in wonder as he set off up the stairs back to his bedroom.

"So…what do you think of Caine, Al?" Her mum asked, with a knowing look in the rear view mirror. Ally shrugged.

"He's cool, hey, how come we haven't ever gone to visit the Sorens before?" Now Mrs Maple shrugged.

"Well Tara and I were best friends at high school but…we just drifted apart I guess. We only just got back in contact recently, but don't worry; you'll be seeing a lot more of Caine." She said the last bit in that annoying knowing tone parents used and Ally rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile appearing on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning Ally made the most of the first day of the holidays by having a huge lie in. When she finally woke up at lunchtime she grabbed her Mac book and logged on, all without leaving the comfort of her warm bed. She logged onto facebook and her face instantly lit up as she saw she had a friend request from Caine Soren. She accepted and clicked on his profile. His profile picture was one he'd taken himself in the mirror. Ok, slightly vain, but he looked so hot in it that Ally forgave him. She scrolled down his wall to see some recent posts from 'Diana Ladris' and…well, mainly Diana Ladris. She clicked on her profile to see a drop dead gorgeous girl with movie star hair and…just general movie star looks. Ally sighed and closed the page, her good mood immediately dampened. But Caine's relationship status was set to single so…maybe she still had a chance? Then she rolled her eyes, inwardly laughing at herself. Come on, he was seriously hot, she was pretty average, he lived pretty far away and went to a completely different school…a boarding school according to Mrs Soren. Suddenly her laptop beeped and she looked at the screen to see she had an incoming call on skype from Sapphire. She answered it and her best friend's beautiful face filled the screen. Sapphire raised an eyebrow when she saw the state Ally was in.

"Just woken up?" She guessed and Ally nodded. Sapphire laughed. "So? How truly awful and completely boring was last night with the 'rents?" She asked. Ally bit her lip and didn't make eye contact.

"Umm…well it was…you know…" Sapphire gasped.

"You met a guy, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"He was hot, wasn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Omg Ally tell me _everything_!" Sapphire gushed and Ally laughed as she began to recap the events of the previous night. Sapphire listened, her smile widening as the story went on.

"I am _so_ jealous!" She said when Ally finished. "You lucky bitch, when are you next seeing him?" Ally shrugged.

"Not sure…but _my_ mum and _his_ mum seem to want to rekindle their bestfriendship so think it'll probably be quite soon, although he does go to a boarding school…?" Sapphire sighed a dramatic sigh to rival one of Georgie's.

"Ah, a long-distance relationship, how_ romantic_!" Ally laughed.

"Um, yeah, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Facebook stalking shows he's close with some mega hot girl called Diana. I have _no_ chance." Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"Hello, you're mega hot too Ally stop putting yourself down, from what you've told me he seemed interested, and you'll never get anything if you don't give it a go. Remember: 'wars are not won by evacuations'! There, a bit of old Winsty for ya." Ally laughed.

"Wow, feeling philosophical today, Saph? Anyway, gotta go, I'm starving, chat soon, yeah?"

"Sure, update me if anything happens, yes? Bye!" And Ally closed her laptop and climbed out of bed as he stomach growled at her.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting there…" She muttered as she grabbed her dressing gown, pulling it on as she padded downstairs.

Mr and Mrs Maple were sitting at the dining table eating lunch when Ally came downstairs at last.

"Afternoon Als" Kris said, laughing. Ally grinned.

"Hey, it's the holidays, it's allowed!" Kris just shook his head, not convinced. Ally went into the kitchen, made herself some cereal, and then re-entered the dining room to join her parents.

"You know, I bet Tara's boy, Caine, wouldn't wake up at 2 in the afternoon…" Ally's mother mused. "He was ever so well-mannered, wasn't he?" She continued when no one answered. Mr Maple nodded.

"Yeah…he was a nice lad."

"Wasn't he? Good looking as well and Tara said he's doing ever so well at school, really fitting in. I mean sure she's had calls home about his behaviour but she doesn't pay attention to any of that, I mean, you can tell he's not that sort of boy, can't you? Such a young gentleman…" Ally didn't say anything, her mum seemed a little _too_ in love with him, it was getting a bit annoying now…

"I mean," She continued "If he was our son, I would be _so_ proud, wouldn't you, Kris?" Ally's dad nodded, keen to stay on her mother's good side.

"But…" He began gingerly. "I'm also very proud of our daughter." He smiled a little smile at Ally, who looked at her mum to see her reply.

"Anyway, better be getting on…" She said, standing up and clearing the table. Ally's mouth dropped open. Her mum had just completely parred her. Damn Caine Soren's perfect self. She sat on her own as her parents took their plates back to the kitchen, munching leftoutedly on her cereal.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

They had been eating dinner when it happened. Ally suspected something was up from the moment her mother entered the room carrying her famous vegetable lasagne. She was just too excited. But it wasn't until halfway through the meal that Mrs Maple finally burst out with her wonderful news.

"Caine's coming to stay!" She squealed, _far_ too excitedly. Ally's heart skipped a beat.

"_Wh_at?" Ally asked, completely surprised. She had_ not _been expecting that.

"He's on his school holidays too and Tara and Brad are going on holiday so I said he could stay with us! Isn't it wonderful? He's such a well-mannered young boy…" Ally hadn't replied, she'd been too shocked. She liked Caine sure, so she was excited at the prospect of him staying with them, but she was slightly put out by how much her mum had seemed to have fallen in love with him. But it would be fun, wouldn't it?

That had been a few days ago. Now Ally was in her room, listening to her favourite boy band, One Direction.

_Don't need makeup to cover up; being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough, everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you…_

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" Ally belted out as she danced around her bedroom, using a hairbrush as a microphone as she performed to the mirror. "THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL, YOU DON'T KNOW-OW-OW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" But just as she was getting really into it, dancing and singing and flipping her hair like a maniac, she caught sight of a shape in the mirror and spun around to see a smirking brunette guy watching her. She quickly turned the music off with the remote and felt her cheeks colour.

"Umm…Caine…err…are-aren't you supposed to be getting here tomorrow?" Caine grinned.

"And hello to you too, don't worry I'll forgive you for your rudeness after that amazing welcoming show you just put on." He winked and Ally coloured even more.

"I-I didn't see you come in…why didn't you knock?"

"I did but you didn't answer. Anyway, your mum said this is where I'm supposed to be staying." He looked around the pink room covered with One Direction posters and girly decorations and raised an eyebrow, but dumped his massive suitcase next to the bed anyway. Ally shook her head.

"No…there must have been a mix up…this is _my _room, you probably got it wrong. I'll go check with mum." And she ran downstairs, keen to get away from Caine and the embarrassing moment that had just happened.

Caine laughed to himself as he watched her disappear across the landing and for a second thought about following her down, but then he noticed the open laptop on her desk that she'd left logged in to facebook, and then thought of his phone that he'd slipped into his bag after filming her embarrassing rave and a smile formed on his face as he thought of a much better idea.

"Mum!" Ally called as she entered the kitchen. Her mum looked up from the vegetables she was chopping up and beamed at her daughter.

"Oh hello Ally, have you seen Caine?" She asked. Ally felt her cheeks re-redden.

"Err yes, yes I have. That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually…he seems to think that he's staying in _my _bedroom and so I just wanted to ask where he's meant to be staying cos there's obviously some mistake"

"There's no mistake." Mrs Maple interrupted, still smiling. Ally froze.

"Umm…what?" She asked. Her mum turned to look at her.

"I said there's no mistake." When Ally didn't reply she continued, "He's going to be staying in your bedroom. You can have the sofa." Ally just stared.

"You're joking, right?" Mrs Maple just shook her head, still chopping up the vegetables. Ally's mouth dropped open.

"Mum, WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE JUST PUTTING HIM IN MY BEDROOM WITHOUT EVEN _ASKING_ ME? YOU CAN'T DO THAT IT'S _MY_ ROOM, I DON'T LET ANYONE GO IN IT IT'S MY _PERSONAL SPACE_ WHY THE HELL SHOULD_ I _MOVE JUST FOR HIM I DIDN'T EVEN INVITE HIM HERE IT WAS YOU SO WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE _YOUR_ ROOM?"

"Woah, woah, woah…" Came a relaxed voice as Caine entered the kitchen, putting a hand on Ally's shoulder and turning to face Ally's mum with a concerned expression on his face. "If it's so much of a bother, I really don't mind having the sofa? I don't mean to intrude…"

"Ok" Ally smiled but her mum glared at her.

"Don't be silly Caine darling, it's no bother, Ally's just a bit over-dramatic is all…" Caine nodded.

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Yes, it's fine!" Mrs Maple smiled, ignoring Ally's 'but's. "Go and unpack."

"Thanks Mrs M" He beamed, patting Ally's shoulder friendlily and setting back off upstairs, Ally looked positively livid but her mum just smiled.

"Such a lovely boy isn't he…" She said for the 10000000th time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and everyone who's actually taking the time to read my stories, I love you all **

**FloridaGirl11: God stop telling my story already ;) haha I joke but it is kinda creepy how you've pretty much got it nailed…:S I'm starting to think we're like twins separated at birth or something…y'know, like Sam and Caine? SHOTGUN BEING CAINE! Hehe**

**Ashleeburry: Don't worry, it is gonna start focusing a lot more on Ally and Caine, just bare with, I'll kick Mrs Maple and her annoying ways outta the limelight soon :) **

**HPCKeyboard: Aah I KNOW, love One Direction so much, couldn't resist putting them in ;) Thank you very much, really appreciate you reading, yep, Georgie is the gay best friend I've always wanted…**

**Earth laughs in flowers: Yeah sorry 'bout that, appreciate your feedback, when I've finished might go back and add more detail about that, it's just I've got the whole story planned out and am rushing to get the end!**

**And luv-me-some-whiphand? It's all love to you too :)**

"I'm just going out to meet Saph!" Ally called as she pulled on her jacket and reached for the door. She'd had quite enough of being at home. Of having backache after sleeping on the sofa, of having the privacy of her bedroom interrupted and of not being able to get to the bathroom because CAINE was in there for hours on end! But most of all, she'd had enough of her parents completely ignoring her and singing their new guest's praises 24/7. But before she could leave the house to moan about all of this to her best friend, her mother was marching towards her.

"I don't think so." She said, pushing the door shut. Ally gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean, 'I don't think so'?" She asked furiously.

"Do you think you can just flounce off to wherever you want whenever you want and leave our guest here to entertain himself?"

"No, not to entertain himself, for_ you_ to entertain seeing as he's _your _guest and I had no say in the matter." Ally retaliated.

"Excuse me madam, were you not completely infatuated with him when we went to visit the Soren's the other day?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I liked him, but that changed when he completely took over my LIFE, which you obviously want him to do seeing as he's the PERFECT LITTLE SON YOU NEVER HAD." She went to open the door again but her mum grabbed her arm.  
>"I <em>said <em>you're not going anywhere. Unless you take Caine with you." Ally gritted her teeth, she was shaking with anger and tears of frustration were forming in her eyes.

"CAINE!" She yelled up the stairs and after a minute or so his handsome face appeared, smiling as if nothing was up. "C'mon. We're going out." She growled but Caine wasn't fazed by her dangerous tone. He pretended to think, and then shook his head.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here…" He said calmly and Ally clenched her fists so tight that her nails dug into her skin painfully, drawing a little blood.

"I _said_ we're going out!" She repeated and her mum fixed her with a furious glare.

"Stop being so rude. Caine doesn't want to go, so you're not going either." And then she walked back to the kitchen calmly, smiling at her Dream Son as she went. Ally couldn't take it any longer; she ran to the bathroom and collapsed into angry tears as soon as she'd shut the door. Upstairs, Caine smirked as he walked back to her bedroom.

A few hours later and Ally still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. She couldn't take her family any longer; she just wanted things to go back to the way they were before Mr Perfect came and ruined her life. Sure, her mum had always been slightly annoying, but never this much…her dad just went along with it as per usual, he was never brave enough to stand up to Ally's mum, although no one was, she got pretty scary if you got on her bad side…Ally was actually considering moving in with Sapphire…although her parents were friends with Ally's so they probably wouldn't allow it…maybe Georgie's would be a better place. He had fit older brothers, and what with his family being Italian they were always super friendly and happy, as well as his mum being an amazing cook…Georgie was really lucky, he had _the_ perfect family! They clearly loved him so much, even when he came out they'd been mega supportive every step of the way…and then Ally's family completely disowned her when some supposedly perfect guy came into the picture who she didn't doubt for a second they'd adopt if they had the chance. She sighed and buried her head in her hands.

Caine walked into the living room to see Mrs Maple ironing while watching a documentary of some sort. He smiled his charming smile as she turned to look at him and she smiled back, muting the programme.

"Oh hello Caine, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine thanks but don't worry about me, I came to ask about _you_." Amelia looked up, surprised.

"I'm fine Caine, why ever wouldn't I be?" Caine shrugged, fixing her with a concerned look.

"It's just…you had a pretty big argument with Ally earlier…" Amelia's smile vanished and she shrugged, looking back at her ironing.

"Oh it's nothing…we argue all the time…" She muttered. Caine nodded understandingly.

"You know…I used to argue with my parents too." He said softly. Amelia turned to face him once more.

"You did? But you get on so well with them now…what changed?"

"My school. That's what. Coates Academy changed me as a person Mrs Maple. I used to be so rude and angry and disrespectful…" Amelia nodded.

"Sounds like Ally…" She murmured.

"Then Coates helped me see the error of my ways." Caine continued. "And now my parents and I get on like a house on fire." He smiled up at Ally's mum who bit her lip thoughtfully. She nodded slowly.

"Yes…your parents did say what a good school it is…"

"Oh it is, I'm so glad I moved there…just saying. See you later Mrs M!" He grinned and patted her on the back as he left the room and jogged back upstairs, laughing to himself as he went. Mrs Maple accidentally burnt her husband's shirt she was ironing as she thought about what the young boy had said.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N**

**OK, firstly sorry for not updating for so long, was on a French Exchange for a week, but back now and it's the hols so am gonna try and get closer to finishing this and some of my other stories too.**

**FloridaGirl11: Boo no, Caine all the way! 3 and aha, you shall just have to wait and see won't ya**

**Jenna Temple: Thank you very much, it means a lot, thanks for reading :)**

**DianaBennet: Thank youu! And about Caine, I know! Still love 'im for it though ;) and woo 1D! 3**

**Ashleeburry: Thank you! And you'll just have to wait and see!**

**And a big thank you and a sloppy kiss to twinsareawesome too.**

Ally woke up in a foul mood. It wasn't helped by the fact she also woke up with an aching neck from the uncomfortable make-shift bed she'd had to set up on the sofa. Or the fact that the reason she woke up was that Caine was shoving her out of the way so that he could watch TV…which he'd turned the volume up enough on that the photo frames and various ornaments on the mantelpiece were wobbling and that he couldn't hear her screaming at him to turn it down. No, it wasn't that loud, he was just choosing to ignore her. Just then Caine chucked her the remote and moved over to the doorway, just as Ally heard footsteps coming down the hall and her mother burst in, looking furious in her dressing gown and pink fluffy slippers.

"Ally…umm, are you sure you need the TV that loud? It's just; you just woke me up…" He said innocently, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. Mrs Maple shot lasers at her daughter as she marched over to her and snatched up the remote, pressing the 'off' button and putting an end to the racket. Ally opened her mouth to explain but her mother was already opening her own.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT. THAT IS THE FINAL STRAW ALEXANDRIA EVANGELINE MAPLE. I'VE HAD _ENOUGH _OF YOU AND YOUR RUDE, REBELLIOUS AND DOWNRIGHT _WICKED _WAYS. YOU'RE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL AND HOPEFULLY THEY CAN MANAGE TO TURN YOU INTO AN ALMOST BEARABLE PERSON." And with that she stormed out of the room and back up the stairs, as Ally just stared at the door, mouth wide open, in complete and utter shock. After a moment the first tear rolled down her cheek as it began to sink in. Her mother wasn't the kind to make false threats, this was actually happening. She was leaving her friends, her life and staying far away, at a boarding school. And it was all Caine Soren's fault. She turned to look at him and saw him stifling a smirk and that was it. She charged at him with the full intent of sending him to hospital. But for some reason she never reached him, she just stopped, her leg out, the foot a few cms from making contact with his stomach, some invisible force stopping her from moving. Then, Caine calmly reached out, took her foot and pulled it, causing her to lose her balance and fall over rather ungracefully on her bum on the floor. Then he laughed and walked from the room leaving her there to cry over how he'd screwed up her entire life.

Caine left that evening. It was a Friday and he was due to start school again on Monday. His parents had returned from their holiday and he would spend the weekend with them before heading back off to Coates Academy for the next 3 months, providing his parents wanted him back at the end of the term, otherwise for longer. The same thing went for Ally and her parents, although she was pretty sure they _wouldn't_ want her back after 3 months and that she would probably end up seeing them again in the summer holidays next year, the only time that it was obligatory for kids to return to their families. Although Ally wasn't bothered about not seeing her darling mother and father for a year, in fact it seemed like a stroke of extraordinary luck. The only things that were bothering her about being packed off to some overly strict far away boarding school for troublesome children were  
>a) that she was leaving her friends and her social life behind<p>

b) that Caine Soren also attended said school and

c) that she didn't even _need _to go this school seeing as the whole thing had been a complete and utter set up by Caine and that by going there, he was 'winning'

After Caine left Ally reclaimed her bedroom and didn't come out once, skipping all meals and ignoring her father's attempts to speak to her. Her mother was ignoring her. Ally was mostly angry at her mum, but some of that anger was now directed at her dad as well. She'd always been a daddy's girl and had never fallen out with him before, but he'd gone too far this time. She knew he was a very peaceful person and that he was scared of her mum, always staying out of the mother-daughter disputes but this wasn't just a little argument. Her mum was kicking her out of the house and out of their lives, ruining Ally's and her dad hadn't stepped in once, he was just going along with the whole thing! She sighed and opened her laptop, requesting a video chat with Sapphire and Georgie. She hadn't told them anything and decided it was about time. Their faces appeared on the screen, smiling and greeting her happily. Her eyes welled up as she thought of not seeing them ever again really and their smiles faltered as they realised something was up. Ally told them everything.

"Have you not told your parents what really happened?" Sapphire finally asked, breaking the shocked silence that had followed Ally's woeful tale. She shook her head.

"They're not listening to anything I say, Kris won't get involved and Amelia thinks I'm some kind of monster." She rolled her eyes and Georgie raised an eyebrow.

"Amelia and Kris?"

"I don't really think of them as my parents anymore, parents don't kick you out of their house, out of their family and out of their lives, for stuff you haven't even done, just because they believe someone else who they like better than you and want to replace you with as their child." She rolled her eyes, clenching her teeth angrily. "He's a _complete _fake as well, he's just got this stupid charm he uses on everyone and everyone falls for! I even fell for it the first time I met him, eurgh I hate him_ so much_." Sapphire and Georgie nodded understandingly, tried to comfort and cheer up their friend, but Ally knew they both knew there was no hope. They didn't even have it that bad; they still had their lives, each other and families who actually _liked_ them. They'd probably miss her for a month or so and then just get on with their lives without her. 3's a crowd anyway. They'd be better off without her, best friends, just the two of them. As Ally finally said goodbye and shut her laptop she felt even worse than before.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Ally's dad drove her to school, her mum was still not talking to her, not even to say goodbye. Mr Maple made several attempts to make small-talk on the way but Ally ignored him, sticking her headphones in and turning the volume up to full. At one red light he had sighed and pulled one of them out, starting to apologise, but Ally had just replaced it in her ear. She wasn't interested in excuses; excuses weren't changing what was happening. And so she listened to the 5 boys who at any other time would have cheered her up from the darkest mood. Well it wasn't working this time. But it almost made her forget what was happening for a brief moment. Almost.

They finally arrived and Ally gaped up at what was more like a castle than a school as she turned off her music, taking her headphones out and putting it in her pocket, all without taking her eyes off the huge building before her. There were people everywhere, all sporting the same posh red school uniform that Ally hadn't been given yet.

"Doesn't it look great?" Ally's dad said enthusiastically, grinning down at his daughter. She returned a death glare and then went to get her suitcase from the boot of the car. Mr Maple took it off her. "I'll carry it, don't worry." He smiled but Ally didn't say anything. She felt bad though, she'd always been close with her dad and seeing him trying so hard and knowing she wasn't going to see him for so long made a lump form in her throat. She didn't want to leave on a bad note, but she wasn't ready to forgive him yet, so she kept up the cold act as she followed her father inside. Heads were turning as they made their way through the crowd as everyone turned to ogle the new girl, boys checking to see if she was fit and girls checking to see if she was friend-material. But finally they reached the reception and an overweight moody looking woman eyed them.

"Good morning welcome to Coates Academy how can I help you?" She said in a bored tone.

"Good morning." Mr Maple smiled warmly. "My daughter's new here-"

"Name?" The lady interrupted.

"Ally Maple." Ally's dad supplied and the moody lady turned to her computer, typing with fat fingers that Ally was surprised she could push the relatively small keys down with. After a few seconds the printer started whirring and a little while after that she looked up at Ally as she passed over a pile of uniform, a timetable and a key on top.

"Here you go Miss Maple. You're in room 307 with Miss Cavanaugh and Miss McClaine. Enjoy your time at Coates Academy." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said the last line, and then she turned back to her computer, dismissing the 2 of them. Ally's dad turned to her, watching her for a few moments before pulling her into a warm embrace. Ally stood there stiffly, not returning the hug and finally he pulled away, sighing defeatedly.

"Well…I'll, err, see you soon then sweetheart." He said and she finally met his eyes.

"No you won't." She said and then turned her back to him and walked off.

Ally hadn't considered the fact that she had never been to this school before and had absolutely no idea where she might find room 307 when she had walked off, she had just wanted to get away from her father before the tears came. But now she was standing in an old stone corridor much like all the others she had walked down completely and utterly lost.

"Ally! Fancy seeing you here." Came a familiar voice and Ally tensed as she slowly turned around to see the boy she hated oh so much smiling his charming smile at her as he strode towards her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you looked rather lost." He said, that annoying smile still plastered to his face. Ally glared and, letting go of her stuff, lunged at Caine, swinging her fist into his face. But, like last time, for some reason she never made contact with his face, just stopped a few centimetres away. He raised an eyebrow and made a tutting sound, shaking his head. "Well, that's no way to greet a person, but I guess that's why you got sent here isn't it? Your lack of manners?" He was enjoying this way too much, Ally swung at him again and again stopped before she reached him. "You should really be treating me with a little more respect, seeing as I'm the only one who can help you right now." He said calmly and Ally laughed.

"Treat _you_ with respect? In your dreams Soren, anyway, I think I'll just go and ask someone else for directions." Now it was Caine's turn to laugh.

"Oh Ally, you've obviously never been to Coates before. Feel free to ask away but I should warn you, you won't come away with any less than a broken nose if you do." He smiled at her, having the upper hand once more, and Ally glared.

"Why did you tell me that? Why not let me find out for myself seeing as you hate me so much." She said and Caine laughed again.

"Hate you? Why, whatever gave you that impression? I'm just a guy who wants to help out an old friend in a time of need." And with that he smiled as he handed Ally back her stuff and put an arm round her, leading her off through more identical corridors.

"So where's your dorm?"

"307." Ally replied through gritted teeth, wondering how her life could possibly be any worse right then. It could.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Well I'll be leaving you here then, see you round Als." Caine said and winked at her as he turned on his heel and strode away down the corridor. Ally watched him with a look of pure hatred until he disappeared from sight, then looked up at the heavy oak door in front of her. 307, it said, except the 7 was all wonky and looked in danger of falling off. She sighed and opened the door to the smell of smoke and a thick grey cloud. Coughing, she wafted some away from her face and as her eyes adjusted to the foggy room, she saw two moody looking girls sitting on a bunk bed, smoking and sharing a bottle of wine. They looked her up and down, and then one of them jumped down from the bed and walked over to her. She had ginger hair in a pineapple and far too much make up on. The skirt on her uniform was hoisted so far up it may as well not have been there at all. She raised an eyebrow at Ally as she looked her up and down again. Then she took a long drag on her cigarette and blew the smoke right into Ally's face.

"And who are you?" She asked with a strong Glasgow accent. Ally guessed this must be Miss McClaine.

"Ally. Ally Maple. I'm staying here." She didn't show a single weakness, knowing that if she did, she was screwed. The girl raised her other eyebrow and exchanged a look with the other girl who by process of elimination must have been Miss Cavanaugh and then turned back to Ally.

"Oh are you?" She said and Ally nodded, walking over to the bottom bunk and dumping her stuff. The two girls watched her every move, then the girl on the bunk bed offered down the pack of cigarettes. Ally looked at it for a while, wondering what to do, she'd never smoked before and didn't particularly want to. But after a while she took one and, taking the lighter the girl was also offering her, lit it up. She tried to copy what the other girls were doing but ended up coughing violently, causing her 2 dorm mates to laugh hysterically at her. Finally the Scottish girl spoke up.

"I'm Rae, and this is Cheyenne. Welcome to our crib." She winked at Ally and Ally grinned back, relieved that they'd accepted her.

Her first lesson of the day was Double Physics and she felt like she was going to cry. And then she saw Caine Soren waiting outside of the classroom.

"Ally! We're in the same Physics class, isn't that fantastic!" He said over-enthusiastically, deliberately trying to piss her off. Everyone in ear-shot around them turned to look, wondering how the new girl was friends with Caine Soren. One of them was so gorgeous there was no mistaking her. It was the girl from Caine's facebook page. She came over, smiling and put her arms around Caine.

"Who's this?" She asked him sweetly but Ally noted the sinister undertones. Yep, there was definitely something going on with these 2…Caine smiled.

"This is Ally, we've been best friends since we were tiny." He said also extremely over-enthusiastically, winking at Ally as she glared at him. Diana looked Ally up and down and then smiled, offering out her hand.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ally looked at her hand; did people really still shake hands? But this was a rather posh school…she took it and Diana's smile grew. "Zero." She said and Ally frowned at her. "Nil, nada, aught, zilch." She continued. "…no more minutes until class, come on, let's go." And she took Caine's hand and led him inside. He turned to look back at Ally as she marched him off, looking rather disappointed. Ally frowned, really confused, and then shook herself out of it and followed them into the lab for the most boring lesson on the curriculum.

"…we know that the galaxy Abell 963 is 25,000 Zm away from us and is travelling at 1,950 Zm every billion years, how long had it taken to travel that distance..?" Ally groaned inwardly and rested her head on the desk. So far they'd only been through 15 minutes of their physics lesson which meant that they had another hour and forty five minutes left to go. Ally felt like crying. Instead, she closed her eyes and allowed the droning voice of Mr Cunliffe to send her to sleep. But just as she was heading off to the welcoming land of nod, a sudden commotion caused her to sit up in her chair. She looked around; everyone looked as though they'd seen a ghost! She frowned, Mr Cunliffe wasn't there anymore and everyone was taking the opportunity to shout and scream…but this wasn't normal, everyone looked seriously panicked. Ally turned to the boy she'd been put next to to ask him what had happened. But he was gone too! She spun round to the desk behind her where 2 blonde girls were sitting, both white as sheets and whispering worriedly.

"What happened?" Ally demanded.

"M-Mr Cunliffe…he just disappeared!"

"Well he probably went to get something or go to the toilet…why's everyone panicking so much? Is it some kinda joke?" Both girls shook their heads frantically and the other girl spoke up.

"No, he just vanished. Poof! One minute he was there, next he wasn't, into thin air!" Ally rolled her eyes but before she could say anything else she saw Caine Soren standing on the teacher's desk facing the class, and leant back in her seat to see what he was doing. She really hoped Mr Cunliffe would return from wherever he went to catch Caine; she'd had enough of him getting away with everything.

"Everyone calm down. Riley, Carter, Johnson, Khan…go and check some other classrooms, see if the same thing's happened everywhere else or if it's just Cunliffe-"

"It's not just Cunliffe!"

"Yeah, Matt disappeared too!"

"And Lara!"

"What's going on?"

"OK, OK, SHUT UP!" Silence fell again and Caine scanned the room, his eyes meeting Ally's briefly. She was starting to panic now a bit, but still wasn't sure if this was really happening or some practical joke they were all pulling on the new kid. But how they got the ultra boring physics teacher to play along was beyond her. It was a VERY weird school… "I don't know what's going on but whatever it is we need to stick together, ok? We need to stay calm and we need to all do as I say." As Caine said the last bit Ally noticed a flicker of a smile playing on his lips and realised he was loving every minute of being in charge. Just then the four kids he'd sent back returned, looking worried.

"All the teachers have gone Caine, and my theory is, so's everyone over 15." Caine raised an eyebrow.

"Someone said that to you didn't they, Riley? You're too thick to think of that." The boy didn't say anything and Caine turned away. "Is anyone in this room 15?" He addressed the class and no one said anything.

"Matt was." One girl whispered.

"So was Melanie…and Lara!" Caine nodded.

"Well, it looks like you're right Riley. Ok, everyone round up the other classes and tell them to come to the canteen. We need to get everyone together." And with that he jumped down from the table and strode out of the room. Ally watched him leave and, as much as she hated him, she was rather glad he was there. He was definitely a natural leader.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Ally sat in the corner of the canteen on her own, watching Caine giving his speech and the entire population of Coates Academy (who weren't over 15) watching and listening far more intently than they had done in any lesson before. Ally still couldn't quite believe what was happening, it was a shock enough for it to have been her first day at a new school, without the whole adults disappearing and signal going thing. She turned her attention back to Caine and marvelled at the amount of confidence that was radiating off him; it was as if his whole life he'd been preparing for this moment. His little speech had come to an end now and he was ordering people about, giving them all jobs. What surprised Ally was that they all listened to him, although she could tell they all had some respect for him, as well as fear for some reason. As Ally watched, Caine caught her eye and when he finished a few minutes later and the crowd departed, he jumped down from the table and walked over to her.

"You alright?" He asked; his expression serious for once. Ally thought about it for a minute, was she ok? In truth it hadn't really hit her yet, everything had happened so quickly. She finally nodded unconvincingly and Caine opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, a boy around 11 or 12 came running in looking scared.

"There's a wall a giant wall it's just come out of nowhere and it goes up way into the sky and you can't touch it cos it really hurts you if you do and sometimes you can hardly even see it but it's there and we tried following it but then it didn't stop!" The boy blurted out all in one breath and Caine and Ally exchanged a worried look before Caine turned back to the boy and nodded.

"Ok Bennett, go and get a team of other guys and follow this wall, see where it stops. Oh and try digging. I'll take a look later." The boy nodded and ran back out and Caine turned back to Ally.

"A giant wall that doesn't stop? So we're stuck?" She said slowly, her voice ice-cold.

"We don't know that yet." Caine replied calmly but Ally shook her head slowly, her expression dangerous.

"So you got me sent here, to some 18th century boarding school, where I'm now TRAPPED with ALL THE FUCKING ADULTS GONE?" She shouted, shaking with fury.

"Well to be fair I didn't know the last bit was gonna happen…" Caine shrugged as Ally threw her fist at his face. But, as with every time she tried to hurt him, she never made contact. "AND WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?" She shouted, frustration and anger filling her. Caine smiled and raised his hand slightly and as he did, Ally felt her feet lifting off the ground. "W-what's happening? C-Caine? Caine PUT ME DOWN!" But Caine just twirled his finger round and watched as Ally, a few metres off the ground, began spinning as well. She felt sick, and not just from the spinning. This. Was. Not. Normal. Caine finally put her down and shrugged.

"It's called a power." He said simply and laughed at her shocked face. Then he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, so the adults all disappear and you don't even blink and then when you found out I have some awesome power you go like _that_?" He laughed and shook his head. "You're so weird…" And then he made to leave the room.

"I still hate you for getting me in this mess!" She shouted after him and he stopped and turned back round to face her.

"Mess? And what makes you think this is a mess?"

"Um let me see, we're trapped with no adults, weird things are happening all around us, we have no idea how long we'll be here for and you don't think this is gonna turn out a mess?" Caine smiled and shook his head.

"No, I think it sounds like an opportunity. My…our…chance to prove to the world what we're all about!" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with waiting till we're older and getting a good job or whatever and proving ourselves that way?" She asked, arms folded. "Y'know…the _normal _way!" But Caine ignored her.

"I'm gonna lead everyone through these hard times as a great leader and when the adults appear again they'll recognise the courage and skill I used and I'll be universally adored."

"Cue evil laugh." Ally said boredly. "Honestly Caine get a grip, we don't even know the adults are _coming_ back, this isn't the time for playing Powerful Leader." He met her eyes.

"And what if you were to be my right-hand man?" He asked.

"Right-hand _girl _and thanks, but no thanks. I don't particularly want to join the make believe team. I'll just focus on getting _myself_ through this hell."

"Ok cool so I'll see you in an hour in the head master's office for a meeting." He said and walked out the room. Ally watched him leave, confused at what had just happened. Had he really just mistaken her reply for a yes? But this was Caine, disillusioned Caine who always had to get what he wanted. She rolled her eyes and left the canteen too.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"So this weird wall doesn't stop us getting to the town?" Caine asked and the weedy little boy with massive specs who everyone called Computer Jack shook his head. They were all stood around a map of the surrounding area: Caine, Ally, Computer Jack, Diana and a scruffy haired boy with eyes as cold as ice who went by the name of Drake. On the map Jack had drawn a red line where they knew the wall to be. The boys who had been sent to find the end of the wall hadn't returned yet which wasn't very promising, so the red line didn't go on for very far, just a little way down trotter's ridge. "So the same thing is bound to have happened to the townies too." Caine thought out loud.

"It's a high possibility." Computer Jack muttered, adjusting his specs. Caine nodded.

"So we should probably make a trip down to Perdido Beach to check everyone's alright." His suggestion seemed perfectly reasonable, but it was the smile that appeared on his face as he said it that worried Ally a bit.

"By 'making sure everyone's alright' do you mean taking it over?" Drake asked, his normally emotionless grey eyes now glistening. Caine pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Yeah Drake, I guess I do."

"And by taking it over, do you mean beating them all up?" Drake continued. Caine laughed.

"Well, if they go about breaking any of the rules we put down then I guess they'll leave us no choice…" Drake laughed. "And Drake? I think you'd make a pretty good Sheriff." The excitement that lit up Drake's face then greatly disturbed Ally. He was messed up, and Caine didn't seem to be much better. What was she doing with these people?

"Wait, why do we need to take over Perdido Beach?" She spoke up for the first time that meeting and everyone turned to look at her.

"Because we can?" Caine replied casually before turning back to the map. But Ally wasn't done.

"And what makes you think that?" She asked and Caine sighed as he turned to face her once more, casually flicking his hand and causing her fly up and float just below the ceiling. But she stayed calm, even though Drake and Diana were sniggering at her.

"Yeah, and? How do you know _they _haven't got these weird powers?" Caine thought about it, making her float back down, but not all the way, so her feet were still a foot above the ground. Then he shrugged.

"They probably do. But not as strong as me, I'm the only 4 bar Diana's ever read." He said proudly. Ally frowned confused.

"Wait, what? You're not the only one? And what's a 4 bar? And what do you mean Diana's read?" Diana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So many questions, and yet nobody cares. Hey why don't you shut your mouth and go wait in the corner like a good little girl? Or better yet, get the hell out? What's she doing here anyway?" But Caine ignored Diana.

"Yeah, there's loads of people with powers, but don't worry, the ones who aren't any use to us have already been dealt with." He smirked and exchanged a look with a grinning Drake before continuing. "Diana has the power to read other powers. She describes it like bars on a mobile: from 0 to 4. You're a 0…" Diana smirked. "…and I'm a 4. The only 4. Which is why we'll have no trouble taking over Perdido Beach." Ally thought about pressing the issue further, she had so many questions, but she could tell that even Caine was getting annoyed with her now so she stopped. Even though she was pretty sure he wouldn't hurt her, she couldn't be certain, and from what she'd worked out about him the past few hours she knew he was different to the guy she'd first thought he was. She'd thought of him as just really annoying, but turned out he was on the verge of psychotic. And Drake had crossed that line a long time ago. Oh, and Diana hated her arse. Yep, it was dangerous associating with these people, but she supposed it was better to be with them than against them. So she sat back and didn't get involved. They were probably exaggerating about using violence against the 'townies' and about the other kids with powers being 'dealt with' anyway. They were only kids after all, even if they were scary Coates Academy kids. Eventually the meeting stopped and everyone left the room except Caine who stayed behind. But as Ally left someone pushed her up against the wall and she saw Diana glaring at her.

"Look I don't what the hell your problem is, but I don't like you. And if you keep flirting with my boyfriend I'll show you just how much."

"Your boyfriend? That's not the impression I got when he kissed me last night." Diana's face was such a picture right then that it was worth the nose bleed she gave her. As she walked off Ally smiled, she now knew Diana's weakness, and that might come in handy.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short but needed to update. The next chapter will be longer.**

Perdido Beach: the name of the beach town a few miles away from Coates Academy. The town that Caine and co. had just taken over. Ally guessed she was a part of the 'co.' now as well. She had to admit, they'd done a really good job. They hadn't used a violent approach like she'd expected and she was sure Drake wanted, but Caine had managed to build up everyone's trust in that oh-so-charming way of his and now the whole population of Perdido Beach was practically kissing his feet. They'd rehearsed it for hours, the taking over of the town and so Ally was glad it had all worked out as otherwise they would probably have needed a plan B and if she had to sit through another rehearsal she thought she would have to kill herself. Just then the door of the mayor's office that Caine had taken over and left Ally in opened and Mr Soren himself walked in. She bowed down to him sarcastically.

"Hello Oh Great One, what an honour it is for you to grace me with your presence." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Caine ignored her.

"C'mon, I've found a house." He said excitedly and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"And how does that affect me?" She said boredly, bit Caine refused to have his mood dampened by anything Ally said.

"Because, you're gonna live there too! I got us the best one!" And then he gestured for her to follow him as he started back out of the office. But Ally stayed where she was.

"Woah, I'M gonna share a house with YOU? Why the hell would I want to do that?" Caine stopped in his tracks and when he turned round his expression looked almost hurt.

"Um…because I'm the only person here you know? Because I'm the most powerful person here and therefore by sticking with me you'll be in the safest position? Because I found us the biggest house in town? Because we're childhood friends?" Ally laughed.

"Oh come on Soren, you're the last person I'd want to share a house with! Yeah, I know you, I've known you for just over a week, and in that time you've managed to ruin my whole life. I would rather have the smallest house in town-no, I'd rather live on the _street _than share a house with you. And childhood friends? I must have been a _very _bad-tasted child. Either that or I just stupidly fell for your charade like the rest of this dumb town." She glared at him and waited for the anger to come. But instead he just looked really hurt, making Ally feel really bad. But she forced herself to remember the reason for her hatred. Caine didn't say anything for a while, then he sat down on the sofa and rubbed his head with his hands before looking up at Ally. He patted the sofa next to him and after a moment of hesitation she reluctantly went and sat next to him, on the very far end of the sofa. He turned to her and sighed.

"Look…Ally…I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you but can't we just move on now? I'd really like to have you as part of my team and…as a friend. What do you say?" He smiled his Hollywood smile at her and she raised an eyebrow back disbelievingly.

"'Whatever you've done to upset me?' Caine you ruined my life and got me stuck in some FUCKING DOME with a bunch of kids who I've never met before and…you. I don't think that's really something I can forgive you for…" And with that she got up from the sofa and went to walk out of the office. But she never did because as she reached for the door handle, she froze in her tracks and found an invisible force pulling her back across the room. She came to a stop in front of Caine who was now standing.

"I didn't make this happen. It just has. And now it has, we may as well make the most of it. So you can put your silly little problem behind you and join my side for good, _or_ I can dispose of you the same way I did with the freaks that were against me at Coates, and the same way I'm going to do with anyone who fights against me here. And trust me; it won't be a happy ending. So, _I'm_ going to go to our house. Are you coming?" He fixed her with a piercing look.

"Let's go." Ally said reluctantly and Caine nodded.

"That's what I thought." And he marched out of the office, Ally by his side.


End file.
